


we could be victims too

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we can be anything we want to be</p>
<p>but not always</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be victims too

 

> _we could be heroes_ < he whispers to her at night

> _heroes are boring_ < she replies > _villains have more fun_ <

> _this is not fun_ <

> _but it has been_ <

> _yes_ < he replies, and his breath tickles her neck

 

\---

 

in the morning, after the dust has settled, the fire starts

 

\---

 

his lips taste like ash and each touch burns anew

> _heroes are boring_ < he smiles into her skin

in the light her hair looks like the fire’s started again

\---

> _villains_ < she murmurs later

> _is that we are_ <

> _we cannot be heroes_ < he says > _heroes do not sleep in blood_ <

> _what about our blood_ <

> _i have never seen it_ <

\---

the fire is deemed accidental by the authorities

no deaths are reported

\---

a week later her hair is dyed blonde but she still looks like she is burning

she holds his arms over her head and cuts them open

his blood proves them human

and if they are human then > _we can be victims too_ <

\---

the flames pull the building down around them

dead men tell no tales but no one died that day

(or if they did) no one said anything

\---

he hits her and tells her that they will never be victims

\---

and she paints him red with the blood of –heroes–

\---

she wears a grey suit at the funeral and he –

burns and burns and burns and

– talks about heroes and forgetting

\---

> _if heroes can die then they can be forgotten_ <

behind them the church is on fire

\---

forgetting is harder than dying

\---

they die in fire and are reborn from dust and sweat

\---

there are two constants in this life

1\. they are not heroes

and

2\. they are not victims

\---

(3. they are not villains either)

\---

but not always


End file.
